Sitiuation critique
by Maryluny
Summary: LPJP,OS Quand James hallucine des liaisons, et que Lily cache qu'elle est enceinte... Ca fait des étincelles!


**Auteur :** Maryluny

**Disclaimer :** Je suis ni blonde, ni mère, ni riche, et je ne m'appelle pas Johanne... On supposera donc que rien ne m'appartient... dommage!

**Note de l'auteure :** C'est une histoire que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire. On sort un peu du couple remus/sirius que je ne lâche pas depuis un certain temps, mais ils sont quand même présents dans la fic, as a couple, for sure! lol Un merci particulier à Yumeni ma (courageuse) correctrice.

__

**Situation critique **

* * *

Il y a des jours où peu importe ce qui peut arriver, on a l'impression que rien ne peut nous atteindre. C'était un jour comme ça aujourd'hui. James Potter vivait une journée merveilleuse. Extraordinaire. Fabuleuse.

Commençons par le fait que c'est samedi. Que le cadran n'avait miraculeusement pas sonné. Que James n'avait pas à aller travailler. Que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Que la neige fondait doucement. Que Lily dormait encore... Et que son équipe de Quidditch préférée jouait aujourd'hui en Angleterre et qu'il avait des billets de première place pour cette après-midi. Vraiment, rien ne pouvait être mieux... sauf peut-être si...

James, se sentant d'humeur... d'humeur, quoi! leva sa main pour aller caresser doucement l'épaule de sa jeune femme. Il se souleva sur un coude et appuya sa tête dans le cou de Lily, respirant doucement son odeur délicate. Sa main descendit doucement vers ses seins. Il les contourna doucement, pour aller taquiner le nombril de la flamboyante rousse qui dormait dans son lit.

'' Lily? '' Une invitation à peine chuchotée. Une myriade de baisers dans le cou plus tard, Lily papillonna des paupières et gémit.

Gémit? Grogna, oui.

James fronça les sourcils et stoppa le mouvement circulaire de son pouce sur le ventre de sa femme pendant une demi-seconde. Elle avait gémi, c'est sûr. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa caresse.

'' Lily?''

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, deux mers d'émeraude brillante, et fixa James. '' Je dormais James!'' D'une main agacée, elle repoussa la main du jeune homme et se tourna, en refermant les yeux, prête à se rendormir sur le champs.

James se laissa tomber sur le dos, dépité. _Tout ne peut décidément pas être parfait..._Pensa-t-il.

Brusquement, Lily se redressa, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur les lèvres. _Ah, enfin! _se dit James.

Il tendit son bras vers elle et entoura tendrement sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Mais une fois de plus, il n'en résulta qu'une tape sur la main, et Lily se précipita au toilette. _Non, y-a un truc qui cloche ce matin..._

**XxXxX**

Il y a des jours où avant même d'être réveillé, on sait que ça ne va pas. Que peut importe ce qui peut arriver, tout va quand même aller de travers. Et c'est un jour comme ça qui attendait Lily Potter.

Pas besoin de faire le tour de la question, Lily était enceinte. En cloque. Engrossée. Elle avait un gamin accroché juste sous l'estomac. Un _bébé. _

...Et elle se levait tous les matins, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Pas de quoi en faire une fête non plus. Juste une femme enceinte, quoi!

Mais James ne le savait toujours pas. En fait, Lily ne le savait que depuis 3 jours. Et depuis trois jours, elle se torturait les méninges. Oh, ils en avaient parlé un peu. Ils s'étaient dits que ça serait bien. Deux ou trois bambins. Deux garçons et une fille, idéalement. Une jolie maison avec une barrière blanche et des volets bleus. Un mini terrain de Quidditch dans la cour, etc. Dans _quatre_ ou _cinq_ ans...

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, penchée sur la cuvette de toilette, Lily se vidait allégrement l'estomac.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

"Lily? Ca va aller?" la voix de James était étouffée par le battant de la porte.

Question stupide.

" Oui oui. J'ai du attraper quelque chose, '' _Comme un bébé, _se dit Lily en elle-même au même moment " je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, James."

Rageusement, Lily se releva pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

**XxXxX**

Quand Lily redescendit enfin en bas, James était déjà assis à la table, une tasse de café entre les mains et le journal ouvert devant lui. Il avait déposé à son attention une tasse de thé fumante sur le comptoir. Elle l'ignora avec flegme et se mit à cuisiner l'encas que les garçons amèneraient au match de Quidditch cet après-midi.

James la regarda, les yeux ronds, pendant une bonne minute. Elle n'était pas malade, elle, ce matin?

" Quoi? '' demanda-t-elle sèchement. Lily détestait être fixée de cette façon.

D'accord... à prendre avec des pincettes, le message est passé.

'' Ça va un peu mieux? ''

Lily soupira. _Non, ça ne __va pas! _'' Ça peut aller, oui. ''

L'odeur du poulet froid lui donnait des haut-le-cœur atroces, mais elle serra les dents. Elle lui dirait ce soir... ou demain matin... Quoique... combien de temps pourrait-elle lui cacher? Encore un petit deux semaines sûrement, après elle aurait une petite bosse. Peut-être que si elle lui dit qu'elle a pris un peu de poids... Non, ça marchera pas, elle se vidait l'estomac a tous les matins, il n'est pas _si_ stupide quand même. C'est de sa faute de toute façon. Ils sont mariés, il devrait le savoir que quelque chose ne va pas!

James regarda Lily, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils levés de surprise. Depuis un bon deux minutes, elle agissait vraiment bizarrement. Elle soulevait une tranche de pain, fronçait les sourcils et secouait la tête avant de remettre la tranche de pain sur le comptoir. Elle mit sa main sur sa tasse de thé, la porta à ses lèvres, puis la reposa en soupirant sans même prendre une gorgée...

Il secoua la tête et prit la gazette. _Elle a peut-être commencé ses règles.. _

'' A quelle heure les garçons doivent arriver James? ''

'' Dans environ 15 minutes, pourquoi? ''

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. '' Pour savoir, c'est tout. ''

Bon, la mauvaise humeur, ça va! '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe? '' demanda James, passablement irrité.

'' Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Rien. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait? '' Elle en mettait trop... Lily se traita de tous les noms mentalement et s'obligea à se relaxer un peu... du moins en apparence.

'' Tu es d'une humeur atroce depuis qu'on s'est levé. Tu es malade? ''

'' Mais non! ''

'' Pourtant tu as vomi ce matin! Tu me dis que tout va bien, mais tu soupires aux 45 secondes, tu... Enfin Lily, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, voyons! ''

Lily se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui raconter?

'' Tu as raison James, je suis désolée. Je dois avoir fait une petite indigestion ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je me sens un peu à fleur de peau, ce matin. On oublie, okay? '' Sa voix était un peu trop hésitante pour être crédible, mais avec un peu de chance, James mettrait ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde ou deux, mais il finit par lui faire un petit sourire et il hocha la tête. Il reprit son journal, et les épaules de Lily retombèrent de soulagement. _Sauver de justesse,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle reprit le pot de mayonnaise et elle s'appliquait à l'étendre consciencieusement sur 2 tranches de pains quand elle entendit la chaise de James racler le sol.

Il déposa la gazette sur le comptoir, prit une pomme et la regardatravailler en silence.

'' Tu es sure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre? '' Demanda-t-il, un brin soupçonneux.

'' N... Non, non. '' C'était dit beaucoup trop vite. _Tu viens de creuser ta propre tombe, imbécile. _

'' Enfin Lily! Dis-moi, par Merlin! ''

'' Mais c'est rien, j'te dis! '' Elle se mit à faire tourner son alliance autour de son doigt et regarda un petit point juste au dessus de la tête de James. Elle détestait lui mentir. En fait, elle détestait mentir tout court.

Les yeux de James se rétrécirent soudainement. '' Tu... tu... tu me trompes! '' Explosa-t-il.

'' Quoi? '' Elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi _tous_ les hommes pensent toujours qu'on les trompe! ''Voyons James, je ne te trompe pas! ''

'' Je suis sûr que c'est ce médicomage à la noix! Celui avec qui tu fais ton stage. Il te faisait du plat comme jamais! '' James avait les bras croisés dans une position de défi, et pour un peu on aurait pu voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

'' James, je ne te trompe pas, et encore moins avec Adrian! '' Elle secoua la tête.

'' C'est qui alors? Oh!... c'est Sirius!'' Il fit un pas menaçant vers elle. '' Tu as pensé à ce que dirait Remus si jamais il venait à savoir que tu couches avec son mec? Ou moi? Dire que je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance! Il vient toujours te voir pendant mon service et il part dès que j'arrive! Tu... tu... Lily, merde! C'est... c'est! Arg!''

'' James!'' Elle secoua les mains devant lui. '' La confiance règne! Comme si je pouvais avoir une aventure avec Sirius! Si, et je dis bien _si_ j'avais des sentiments pour Sirius, je ne coucherais pas avec lui, c'est ton meilleur ami et il sort avec Remus! Tu dis n'importe quoi...''

Elle reposa violemment le pot de mayonnaise sur le comptoir et lui tourna le dos. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait le tromper. Avec Sirius en plus! Elle l'entendit tourner les talons et aller dans le salon. _Il ne va quand même pas..._

'' James! Reviens ici. _Immédiatement_!''

Elle le suivit dans le salon et l'empêcha d'ouvrir le contenant de poudre de cheminette.

'' Je t'interdis de débarquer chez Remus et Sirius comme un fou! Tu as l'air complètement idiot! Je te dis et te répète que je ne te trompe pas! ''

'' Tu essaies de le protéger? ''

Lily ferma les yeux. '' Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un idiot comme ça? '' marmonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

'' Ne me traite pas d'idiot! ''

'' Alors n'agis pas en idiot! James, pour l'amour du ciel, je ne te trompe pas, compris? Ni avec Adrian, ni avec Sirius, ou Remus, ou Peter, ou qui que ce soit! Rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête! Si jamais je t'entends, ne serait-ce qu'un murmure, dire une fois de plus que je m'envoie en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je fais mes valises et je m'en vais! Tu pourras crier et t'arracher les cheveux pour une raison valable! ''

'' Et -- ''

'' James. ''

'' Mais -- ''

'' James, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter ce matin, alors ferme-la, je t'en prie! '' Elle se dirigea furieusement dans la cuisine et se mit à lancer des sorts dans tous les sens pour que les sandwichs au poulet s'emballent et se rangent dans le panier-repas. Il la suivit.

'' Alors-- ''

'' _Je t'ai dit de la fermer!_ ''

'' Lily! ''

'' Je suis enceinte d'accord! Content? '' C'était sorti tout seul, merde!

James se figea, comme s'il avait frappé un mur.

'' Que... Quoi? Tu... Tu--- Enceinte! ''

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent d'eau. C'était peut-être pas le moment, ni la façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle... James se mit à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre la table.

'' M... Mais. C'est impossible. Tu... Je... On... On faisait attention! Enfin, merde! ''

Lily s'essuya les yeux et releva la tête vers son mari toujours sous le choc. Et rencontra des prunelles couleur miel. Miel? Elle secoua la tête et fit le point. Sh...

'' Remus. Sirius. ''

'' Quoi? '' James releva la tête plus vite que jamais et la fixa, des éclairs dans les yeux. Pris d'un doute, il tourna la tête. '' Ah!... Salut les gars. ''

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans l'air. Lily, les yeux rouges de larmes, James, à demi affalé sur la table de cuisine, bouche bée. Remus paraissait plus inconfortable que jamais et Sirius semblait hésiter entre faire un sourire encourageant ou foutre une claque magistrale au futur papa.

'' Bon -- '' Remus balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius quand il tenta de parler. '' Quoi? '' Se défendit Sirius. '' J'aurais rien dit de stupide! ''

'' On sait jamais avec toi. '' répliqua Remus sur le même ton, et il ajouta plus fort. '' On... Faut... On revient?'' Il empoigna Sirius par la manche et le traîna de force vers l'étage.

Lily et James les regardèrent monter l'escalier, Sirius pestant contre son amant.

Lily se racla la gorge et donna un coup de baguette à sa tasse de thé pour la réchauffer. Puis, prise d'un doute, elle fit aussi apparaître une bouteille de Fire Whisky devant James avec un verre. Il se releva et s'assit lentement sur une chaise. Lily lui versa une rasade et lui tendit le verre plein.

'' Ca va peut-être t'aider à digérer la nouvelle. ''

Il prit le verre sans un mot, et le vida d'un trait, avant de grimacer, il avait toujours détesté le goût de l'alcool, mais bon dieu que ça fait du bien! Lily s'assit à son tour sur une chaise et prit de petites gorgées de thé, les yeux baissés sur la table.

'' Alors... '' Commença James, '' tu... hum... tu es enceinte c'est ça? ''

'' Ouais. ''

'' Ok...'' Il respira un bon coup. '' De combien de temps? ''

'' Je sais pas exactement encore, j'ai pas vu le médicomage, mais je suis en retard de deux mois, j'ai des nausées chaque matin, mes seins commencent à être douloureux...''

'' Je vois. '' en fait, il ne voyait rien du tout... Mais faut avouer que les grossesses n'étaient pas vraiment son rayon.

'' Je sais que... on avait dit qu'on attendrait encore un peu avant de... tu vois. Enfin, mais c'est arrivé. On a dû oublier de prendre nos précautions une fois sans s'en rendre compte. Ou. Je sais pas trop James. ''

'' Je suis désolé. ''

Lily releva la tête pour le regarder. Désolé pourquoi? James dut sentir qu'elle allait se mettre à paniquer d'une seconde à l'autre, parce qu'il rajouta '' Pour tantôt. Quand je disais que tu me trompais. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. '' Lily émit un petit rire à travers ses larmes. '' J'ai fait l'idiot. ''

'' J'ai vu ça, oui. ''

Il se leva, fit le tour de la table, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme. '' Ca parait sûrement pas mais je suis content Lily. ''

Elle pencha la tête par en arrière, et l'appuya sur le ventre de James. '' Tu es sûr? ''

'' Et bien... Pour être franc, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça implique. Je... Enfin, j'ai eu un bon père, mais... J'ai 22 ans, alors je sais pas trop si je suis prêt à tout ça, mais je veux bien essayer. Avec toi, je suis prêt à tout essayer Lily. ''

Un son étranglé fut le seul bruit qui sortit de la gorge de Lily. Elle se leva et tomba dans les bras de James, riant et pleurant en même temps. '' J'avais tellement peur de te le dire James.''

'' Promets-moi seulement que tu ne me cacheras plus rien. ''

'' Promis. ''

Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux roux de Lily et ravala ses larmes. C'est pas la fin du monde, un bébé. En fait c'est plutôt bien. Il sourit doucement et rajouta, '' Mais euh... tu me trompes pas Lily, hein? ''

Elle éclata de rire et le frappa doucement derrière la tête. '' Idiot! ''

**Fin.**

Voilà! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic. La petite scène de ménage '' tu me trompes, non je ne te trompe pas'' est d'ailleurs plus ou moins véridique, mon ex m'ayant sorti ça une bonne dizaine de fois en 1 ans 1/2 de vie commune. Ah quand les hommes doutent... lol!

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé!

ps : Il y aura peut-être une séquelle axée sur Remus et Sirius.


End file.
